Ren yang tampan
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Perbedaan Ren dengan kuda. Kuda pemakan rumput, Ren pemakan segala—buktinya? jelas si setan merah yang juga mau diembat oleh dia. [Warn : Ren x Karma]


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Sedikit!HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **[Ren x Karma]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ren Sakakibara tidak suka jika dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan kuda—Nggak banget.

Dia bukannya benci, cuman eneg aja di sama-samain sama kuda.

Wajah tampan begini, pikirnya narsis.

Cuman rambutnya aja yang mirip dengan buntut kuda—dan dia sedikit mengakui itu sih. Ren menundukkan badannya yang tinggi menjulang di balik semak-semak. Mengamati beberapa anak dari kelas 3E yang tengah memandikan kuda-kuda di kandang.

Kebetulan anak kelas 3A dan anak kelas 3E berada dalam satu tempat—yang katanya ingin mempelajari alam seperti kelas 3A.

Ren geleng-geleng, rambut kudanya yang sudah tertata dalam tempatnya sedikit oleng karena memikirkan letak kelas 3E yang ada ditengah hutan bukannya juga alam, nggak perlu kesini kan?

"Refreshing lah sekali-kali." Ketua kelas 3E yang menjawab kala tadi. Dia merespon ngangguk mengikuti dua pucuk yang juga ngangguk-ngangguk di kepala ketua kelas 3E itu.

"Ahahaha." Ren kembali mengamati dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah tengah menjahili teman-temannya dengan menyemprotkan air kearah teman-temannya yang tentunya dibalas tiga kali lipat hingga membuat pemuda merah itu basah kuyup.

Pemuda beralmbut merah bernama Karma itu melepas jacket hitamnya, dan membuangnya entah kemana, menyisakan baju seragam putih yang sungguh transparan melekat ditubuhnya—basah pula.

"Loh, Karma mau kemana?" Tanya cewek berambut hitam—Kanzaki—mantannya dulu.

"Buang air kecil."

Mampus.

Karma dengan sedikit berlari menuju semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi untuk membuang air seninya—karena toiletnya jauhnya berkilo-kilo meter. Jadinya malas, keburu kencing dicelana dia nanti.

Ren bingung harus apa, ketika mendapati Karma berdiri menjulang di depannya yang terhalangi oleh semak-semak akan membuka resleting celananya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik tangan pemuda merah itu hingga tubuhnya ikut terjungkal dibalik semak-semak.

"He—i." Protes pemuda merah itu, sedikit mengerjap mendapati wajah Ren dibawahnya.

Terpesona mungkin.

"Ren? Ngapain?" Tanya Karma sedikit kaget.

Ren tersenyum tampan. "Mandangin kamu."

—dia kayaknya juga jago gombal selain bikin puisi tampan. Wajah Karma aja jadi aneh-aneh gemesin gitu.

Tidak ada dua detik—satu seperempat detik—Karma beranjak dari tubuh Ren yang entah keenakan atau apa gak mau bangun. "Mata-matain kami ya?" Selidik Karma curiga.

Ren stay cool dengan wajah tampannya—dia udah biasa dicurigai oleh pacar-pacarnya dulu. Masak dicurigai oleh gebetannya dia jadi nggak tampan.

—bisa turun harganya nanti.

"Nyari kodok, kodoknya antik banget tadi—kemana ya." Alasannya sambil celingak-celinguk, posisinya kini sudah duduk di tanah sama seperti Karma. Karma sedikit memicingkan mata emasnya penuh selidik. "Masak?"

Ren mengangguk tampan. "Warnanya merah, antik banget."

Biarlah dia dikutuk jadi kodok karena mengatai gebetannya kodok merah.

"Ohh—ya udah." Karma berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Ren dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Ren yang tampan masih memegangi tangan Karma. Karma yang agak risih melepas pegangan tangan si Ren.

"Sebenarnya aku—" Hati Ren deg-degan, gimana nanti jika dirinya ditolak. Karma kan orangnya tegaan. Memikirkannya saja membuat rambutnya seperti ada kutunya. "—aku."

"Cepet dong, udah nggak tahan nih." Potong pemuda merah itu, dan sumpah wajahnya memang menahan sesuatu. Eh? Tapi tadi dia bilang udah nggak tahan.

Jangan-jangan...

—dia pengen Ren segera nembak dan melakukan nananini disini. Makin suka deh Ren sama dia.

"Ahh lama, orang kebelet kencing juga." Karma pergi ngacir meninggalkan dirinya.

—sepertinya dirinya sudah tidak tampan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-fin-**

.

Kayaknya terlalu bnyk kata 'tampan' di atas, YA BIARLAH SECARA REN KAN TAMFAN ;'))))))))))

UHUK...

TAPI MASIH TAMPANAN OM GAKU LAH YA/tetepcintaOM


End file.
